The invention relates to a process for preparing solutions with additives and surfactants and, more particularly, to a process effective in preparing such solutions where one or more additives have a tendency to gel.
Numerous industrial processes require additives for various purposes. These additives may be provided commercially at high concentrations, and are then typically diluted with a liquid base such as water to the desired concentration for use.
However, simple dilution of such additives are not always effective since some additives have a tendency to gel when directly mixed with water. Such additives have a gelling temperature profile, and gelling is particularly problematic when the mixture is carried out below the gelling temperature.
Surfactants are one type of additive, for example as can be used to manufacture emulsions and the like, which has a tendency to gel when mixed with water below the gelling temperature of the surfactant. This makes difficult the use of such additives in industrial processes and poses a problem for which a solution is needed.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a process for effectively mixing a liquid additive with a liquid base without gelling.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a process which utilizes inexpensive and reliable equipment, and which can be readily installed in various industrial locations.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.